Eternally Yours
by mz-turner
Summary: What happens when Will works too hard and Liz is pregnant? My latest oneshot that's what! An Obvious WE paring here. Warning: The following story may contain an extreme amount of fluff! R&R kids!


**Disclaimer:** I'm still in denial, I just found out yesterday and I didn't own PotC or the characters, especially not Will, but don't tell him that, he'll be devastated!

**Eternally Yours**

It was another sweltering Caribbean night. The moon was the full, the breeze was cool, and all but the bars of Port Royal was quiet.

William Turner walked the streets observing the silence around him. Another late night at the blacksmith shop, but he never seemed to mind. He was an expert at the tricks of his trade; he knew it, as did the rest of the town. Weaponry became increasingly important to the people of the British colony, mostly because it was decorative. Very few of the upper-class men who purchased swords from Will knew how to use one, but it was unlikely that they'd ever get the opportunity anyways. Business was increasing for the young blacksmith, and for that he was grateful.

In fact, over the past few months, many things have changed. Will was no longer an apprentice but the faithful owner of the smithy; he bought a new home, and finally married his long time love. That's right, Elizabeth was no longer a Swann but a Turner, she was no longer a girl, but a woman, and most excitingly she was only weeks away from motherhood.

Will rushed home in hopes of catching his expecting wife before she retired for the evening. Many days they went without a conversation, he practically lived in his shop and had very little time for his wife. But Will was a lucky man and he knew it, Elizabeth was understanding and always went without a complaint. He wanted to show her how lucky he thought he was to have her, but he just couldn't figure out how.

Will entered his humble home without a sound because Elizabeth was a light sleeper. He removed his heavy boots at the door and tiptoed his way through the dimly lit house and up to the bedroom. Peeking his head through the door, he was overjoyed to find his wife in bed with a book. Elizabeth smiled sweetly as Will entered the room to be by her side.

"Good evening my lovely wife." Will said climbing atop of the bed and kissing her hand gently.

"And to you, my lovely husband" she replied smiling. Elizabeth was always a breathtaking sight to her husband, but pregnant she had that natural glow. Elizabeth beamed as her Will stared at her in wonder; he often lost himself in his thoughts of her. "William it isn't polite to stare" she teased.

"I do apologize" he said, breaking from his thoughts. "Where are my manners, how is my wife our future child this evening love?"

"Well" Elizabeth sighed slightly, "Your wife, she's tired, and your child is violent, he's been kicking all day! But that really doesn't come as a surprise considering your families history." Elizabeth was mumbling on about pirates when Will interrupted her.

"He?" Will questioned.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked.

"He, you referred to the baby as a he." Will raised an eyebrow and made that face Liz always found adorable.

Elizabeth blushed and nodded, "nothing is for certain, but I like to call it a woman's intuition."

"Intuition" Will repeated taking his wife's face between his palms and kissing her gently. "I'll take that." He smiled at her. "I'm going to have son!" Will sat back in his bed and nodded to himself. Elizabeth placed her book down on the bed and sat up to join her husband.

"You're going to have a Noah" Elizabeth replied.

"A who… what?" Will said returning once more from his thoughts.

"Noah, I think we should name him Noah William Turner" Elizabeth wasn't quite sure how her husband would respond to this but she could only hope for the best. "It means peaceful" she finished staring at her hands.

Will looked at his wife from the corner of his eye. Seemingly she really liked the name, and so did he, if she did. With a smirk he said, "I'm going to have a Noah William Turner." Elizabeth gave a big smile and threw her arms around her husband's shoulders. After a gentle kiss, Will presses his forehead against Elizabeth's and circled his palm around her plump stomach.

"I wish I could be pregnant forever!" she shared, catching a glimpse of Will's puzzled expression. " I mean, it's nice being pregnant, except for the back pains, foot cramps, morning sickness and violent kicks, it's a pretty nice feeling knowing that I'm caring an innocent child, comforting him, and protected him, knowing that he'll give us unconditional love, so long as we don't embarrass him in front of his friends." Elizabeth chuckled.

"You always manage to see the good in every situation." Will answered, still holding her tight in his arms. "But I wonder if you still feel that way after you give birth."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She asked pulling away? "Do you think that I'll be incapable of baring the pain? Because if that's what you're saying than love, least you forget I am Mrs. Elizabeth Swann."

"Least you forget" Will said lowering his eyes to her's, "you're Mrs. Elizabeth _Turner_"

"I'll give you that, but I _was_ a Swann first, and us Swann's we're thrill seekers, risk takers and adventure followers!"

"Is that what labour is to you, an adventure?" He shot her a zany look.

"Indeed, it's an adventure in which I will explore my feminine capabilities, and it really is a shame you cannot come."

"Maybe, but you know, this is an adventure of self discovery, it's probably best you take this one alone."

"You could be right." She teased giving herself into his arms. He laid her down onto the soft cotton sheets and pulled the coverlet over her body. "I've missed you Will" she whispered up at him softly.

He lowered himself to her and stroked her cheek gently, "I've missed you to love, I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I have just been so busy with orders at the shop."

"Don't be sorry, I know why you work so hard, you are doing it for me, and for the baby." Will smiled at Elizabeth in relief, for many nights he'd come home to a quiet home, and guilt pained him to think that he'd been leaving his darling wife all in her lonesome, he thought she'd resent him, but she didn't, she felt exactly how he hoped she would, and that is why in his eyes she would always be perfect.

"Thank you Will" she said wholeheartedly.

"You don't need to thank me" he replied devotedly.

"Thank you Will" she stubbornly repeated.

"But I love you! Elizabeth, I want to do this for you."

"Thank you" she laughed.

"I would go to the end of this world for you!"

"Thank you!"

"Elizabeth I would die for you, surely I'd provide for you."

"And I will forever be thankful William, regardless of what you think."

"Alright, have it your way" he said kissing her forehead. "And don't you dare say it" he had a finger to her face.

"Thank you" she giggled kissing his finger.

"Stubborn as a mule." He shook his head then stretched his arms around Elizabeth's pregnant form.

"Second nature" she yawned drowsily.

"Liz?" Will question in a serious tone.

"Uh-huh"

Will was holding his sleepy wife in his arms as he stared at the ceiling above him and spoke. "I just wanted you to know that you were mine first."

"What?" She queried into his chest.

"When this baby comes, I know I'm going to have to share you, and I've only had you to myself for a few months."

Elizabeth still nestled in her husband's arms lovingly, groggily, but lovingly nonetheless replied "William, I am eternally yours, no man _or_ baby could ever take me away from you, not now, not ever. I hope that doesn't scare you much" she finished affectionately before drifting off.

Will looked out the window of his humble home and gazed up at the full moon before him. The moment was perfect, his wife was beautiful, they're love was strong, and in that moment he felt like the luckiest man in the world. William cherished the moment, every second of it. But what he didn't know was that everything he felt in that moment was sure to last forever.

"I love you" he whispered in Elizabeth's hair, and soon he too dozed off, only to be met by her in his dreams.

(**A/N:** I hope you guys liked my latest one-shot, I wrote it a while ago but I have been so busy I couldn't finish it to post. What's weird is I almost forgot what it was like to write a story in third person because of my Star-Crossed Lovers story which by the way I'll be updating by the end of the month, the chapter is going to be really long and really important!. Oh yes and I apologize if I made some spelling errors or grammar errors, I should have had this edited but so little time so much to do! Okie dokie smokie, I'm off to sleep too! (Hopefully to be met by Orlando whom by the way turned 29 today! Okay Peace and Love everybody.

P.S. This is dedicated to a certain Noah, congrats kid!)


End file.
